


No More Baby Bones

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Innocent Papyrus (Undertale), Kissing, M/M, Possible smut, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sex Talk, VERY Protective Sans, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Papyrus is growing up and Sans doesn't like it. Especially because growing up now includes dating.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. How Do You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I knew from the very beginning that I wanted to write a Papyton fic that mostly focused on Sans being a suuuuper overprotective big brother, so this happened. It was intended to be a oneshot, but I ended up writing more than I expected, so I'm gonna break it up into chapters. I might continue it, but I don't know, since it doesn't really have enough of a plot for an entire story.

“...SANS?”

Sans heard his brother’s voice ring out from outside his bedroom. He jumped up to open his door, hearing the tone of his voice. “yeah? what’s the matter, bro?”

Papyrus was slouching a bit, shaking slightly, his eye sockets wide. “METTATON… HE…”

Sans raised an eyebrow. “...yeah?”

“HE ASKED ME ON A DATE!” Papyrus blurted.

Sans blinked. “What.”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! SHOULD I SAY YES? I SUPPOSE I SHOULD… WHAT SHOULD I WEAR? WHAT DO I DO, HOW DO I ACT? I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS! MAYBE I’LL JUST TELL HIM NO… I DON’T KNOW!”

Sans wasn’t listening. He was still stuck on the  _ Mettaton asked me on a date _ part.

“SANS? ARE YOU LISTENING?”

Sans blinked again and looked up at his brother. “huh? oh. he… asked you on a date.”

“YES AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

“well… what did you say?”

Papyrus paused. “...I THINK I JUST RAN AWAY.”

Sans couldn’t help chuckling a little. “well… what do you  _ want _ to say?”

“I DON’T KNOW! IF I  _ DID _ KNOW I WOULD HAVE SAID IT!” Papyrus exclaimed frustratedly.

“okay, well… how do you feel about him?”

“WELL I LOVE HIS SHOW, HE’S A VERY GOOD PERFORMER--”

“no. i mean  _ him _ . as a person--er, robot. like… do you think he’s… attractive…?” Sans grimaced at the words coming from his mouth. Why was he encouraging this? He didn’t want this to happen. Papyrus was too innocent for someone like Mettaton. He didn’t really like his brother dating at all, but he knew that was unrealistic, so he opted to at least allow someone mature and responsible. Someone that would take good care of him and love him just as much as Sans did. But, like, in a different way. He didn’t even know if Papyrus had thought about the physical part of romance. Did he have any… sexual attraction? Did he even know about how it worked? It was a bit odd for skeletons. The answer was simply “magic.” What about a robot, though, had Alphys really built Mettaton a body with an actual…

“WELL OF COURSE, DOESN’T EVERYONE?” Papyrus was saying. “I MEAN, I THOUGHT HE WAS GOOD-LOOKING EVEN  _ BEFORE _ HE GOT HIS NEW BODY. AND NOW, HE’S… WOWIE.”

Sans looked up, horrified to see a faint blush on Papyrus’s cheekbones. Oh, god, it was happening.

“right… uh… so what do you like about his personality…?”

“WELL, I LIKE BEING FRIENDS WITH HIM. HE’S VERY INTERESTING TO LEARN ABOUT, AND HE’S SO TALENTED!”

“okay. um. well i don’t think i can really tell you what to say to him, paps. that’s for you to figure out.” Sans didn’t really want this date to happen, but he wouldn’t feel right manipulating his brother into sabotaging his own love life. Sans, however, could sabotage it  _ for _ him… “just, uh, keep me updated, okay?” he smiled.

“OKAY. SANS, I’M… I’M GOING TO DO IT. I’M GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH METTATON!” Papyrus said bravely, his hands on his hips, his scarf-cape somehow waving in the non-existent wind.

Sometimes Sans was especially grateful to be a skeleton, because he didn’t have to worry about forcing a grin on his face. “alright, good for you! go do it, then, i guess.”

“OH RIGHT! I HAVE TO SAY YES FIRST!” Papyrus realized, scurrying back downstairs and out the door. “THANK YOU BROTHER!” He called, popping his head back in for a moment before leaving again.

Sans sighed. Well, this would be… something.


	2. How Would That Even Work Between a Skeleton And a Robot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... it's time for "the talk."

Papyrus returned gleefully a couple hours later. “SANS! I SAID YES TO THE DATE AND IT’S TOMORROW! WE’RE GOING TO DINNER AT MTT RESORT!”

Sans glanced over from the couch. “oh, cool. uh… what did he say when you said yes?”

Papyrus beamed. “WELL, HE SAID ‘OH, EXCELLENT DARLING! HOW’S TOMORROW NIGHT SOUND?’ AND I SAID ‘OKAY!’ AND HE SAID ‘TOMORROW IT IS, THEN!’ AND THEN HE LEFT AND I WENT TO GET SOME NICE CREAM AND WORK ON MY PUZZLES SOME MORE--”

Sans nodded. “right.”

“AND HE TEXTED ME THE PLACE AND TIME AND ALL THAT,” Papyrus finished. “NOW, THE QUESTION IS: WHAT ON EARTH DO I WEAR?”

“i dunno, whatever you feel comfortable in,” Sans shrugged.

“SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME LOOK NICE… WELL, I ALWAYS LOOK GREAT, BUT SOMETHING TO SPICE IT UP A BIT… I COULD DO MY HAIR…”

“right…”

“I’LL GO TO MY ROOM AND LOOK THROUGH MY CLOSET. I DO HAVE UNTIL 8 PM TOMORROW,” Papyrus said.

“is he gonna pick you up?” Sans questioned. He hoped so. That way  _ he _ could see Mettaton, and have a little chat with him about the consequences of dating his brother, the main one being Sans himself.

“YES. THEN WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A ROMANTIC RIVER RIDE OVER TO HOTLAND TO GO TO THE RESORT’S RESTAURANT. HE SAID WE COULD EVEN STAY THE NIGHT THERE IF I WANTED TO--”

“WHAT?! no,” Sans said, his voice rising accidentally.

“WHY NOT?” Papyrus said, tilting his head.

Sans sighed. This was part of what he was afraid of. Papyrus was… well, he wasn’t very good at reading subtext, and that included things like this. Stay the night? Papyrus didn’t know what that meant. Not in this context. He was probably thinking of a nice little sleepover with popcorn and movies and matching pjs or something. And Sans was willing to bet his entire sock collection that that wasn’t what Mettaton was thinking of.

“SANS?”

Sans looked up again, unsure of how he was supposed to deal with this. “just… just don’t,” He said simply.

“BUT  _ WHY? _ ” Papyrus pressed.

“well, you know how mettaton is, he’s… he’s very…” Raunchy. Explicit. Flirty. CompletelycapableofcorruptingPapyrus’sinnocenceforever. “he’s… i just don’t know if you’re quite ready for that yet.”

“I’VE HAD SLEEPOVERS BEFORE, WHAT’S SO BAD ABOUT IT?”

Sans groaned, rubbing his forehead. “god. fine. sit down.”

Papyrus obeyed curiously. “SO? WHY AM I NOT READY TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER WITH METTATON?”

“because i’m pretty sure that when mettaton asked you that, he wasn’t talking about having a sleepover,” Sans mumbled.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT ELSE COULD HE BE REFERRING TO?”

“ugh, papyrus, he wants to have sex with you.”

Papyrus was shocked into silence for a solid thirty seconds.

“UM… I DON’T KNOW IF THAT WOULD EVEN WORK BETWEEN A SKELETON AND A ROBOT--”

“papyrus! i don’t care if it works or not, i want to know how  _ you  _ feel about it,” Sans said.

“OH… WELL… I DON’T EXACTLY KNOW… I… HADN’T REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT,” Papyrus said honestly.

“that’s okay. you don’t have to think about it. but you’ll have to tell him that. that’s what i was afraid of, pap. cause… he knows about that sort of thing and you don’t.”

“I  _ KNOW  _ ABOUT IT, I JUST DON’T… HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH IT,” Papyrus said. “AND I… DON’T THINK I’M READY TO QUITE YET.”

“thank god,” Sans mumbled. Thinking about his brother losing his virginity was… weird. “wait… when he asked you that, what did you say?”

Papyrus shrunk backward a bit. “...I SAID YES. I THOUGHT HE HAD JUST MEANT STAY OVER LIKE A SLEEPOVER!”

Sans sighed. “i know bud. you’ll need to talk to him about that tomorrow, okay?” he said.

Papyrus nodded. “OKAY…” he turned to go back upstairs, but paused. “SANS… DO YOU THINK HE’LL BE MAD? THAT I DON’T WANT TO STAY OVER AND… DO THAT WITH HIM?”

Sans looked over at him. “pap, if he gets mad about that, he’s not right for you. don’t do anything you don’t want to do just to make him happy, alright?”

Papyrus nodded. “THANK YOU, SANS.”

“s’what i’m here for, little bro.”

As Papyrus returned to his room, Sans was left to dwell on the possibilities of this date. MTT Resort… maybe if he was quick he could snag a reservation there for tomorrow night. He’d go in a disguise, and just make sure everything was going okay. Papyrus was just so vulnerable, and Mettaton wasn’t, and he could just see in his head his brother being manipulated so easily. He was a people-pleaser, and he didn’t always know what was good for himself. But when Mettaton came to pick Papyrus up tomorrow night, Sans had a list of things to talk to him about. Including that if he did  _ anything _ to hurt Papyrus in  _ any _ way, he’d wish he had never been created.


	3. worse than dead lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tomorrow night already.

“Tomorrow night” came much quicker than Sans would have liked it to. Papyrus was dressed and ready to go two hours before Mettaton was even supposed to pick him up, and spent the time pacing around the house finding little things to nitpick at. He had decided on a neat button-up and some khakis, needing Sans to help him with his tie. Of course he hadn’t worn his battle body his entire life, but he’d still never quite gotten the hang of tying a tie. He nearly jumped out of his ribs when he heard a knock on the door. 

“SANS? HOW DO I LOOK?”

“you look great bro, but your cologne is fading a little, how about you go freshen it up while i answer the door?” Sans suggested.

“GOOD IDEA, THANK YOU SANS,” Papyrus said, running up to his room again. 

Sans got up and opened the door, looking up to see the tall, slim robot Mettaton leaning against the door frame like Sandra Dee from  _ Grease _ . 

“Oh. It’s you. Is Papyrus ready?” Mettaton greeted, crossing his arms.

“nope,” Sans said simply. “but while he’s finishing up, i wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh?” Mettaton said, raising his eyebrows. 

“mhm. i think you know what about.” Sans slipped outside beside the robot and shut the door behind him. “listen. papyrus is the most innocent being on the planet. and to put it simply, if you do anything to him, you’ll be worse than dead,” Sans said pleasantly. 

Mettaton looked away awkwardly, and they were left in silence for a few seconds before Sans spoke again.

“hey mettaton, do you have a dick?” He asked blatantly.

“I--pardon me?”

“do you have a dick? y’know, a penis, that can penetrate other people’s bodies and--”

“Yes I  _ know _ what a penis is, thank you,” Mettaton said hotly. 

“well do you have one? did alphys build you one?”

“Why are you so interested?”

“i think you know exactly why.”

Mettaton sighed. “Yes, she did. Because she was modeling me after a human, she claimed it would be ‘anatomically incorrect’ without one. And before you ask, yes, it… works.”

“good to know. now, papyrus told me you invited him to ‘sleep over’ at the resort, is that right?”

Mettaton rolled his eyes. “Sans, he’s an adult, you can’t baby him forever--”

“ **_answer my question,_ ** ” Sans said sternly, and something in his voice made Mettaton gulp.

“...Yes.”

“alright. and what exactly were you hoping to do with him when you ‘slept over’ at the resort?”

“Sans, I really don’t feel comfortable talk--”

“ **_what. were you hoping to do with him.”_ **

Mettaton scratched the back of his head. “I… I don’t know! I just thought I’d ask, just in case…”

Sans chuckled. “heh. well he didn’t know what you meant. so i told him what you meant. and he said he wasn’t ready. so you better fucking respect that. cause if you don’t--”

“Of course I will, I--”

“ **_don’t you interrupt me,_ ** ” Sans growled, and Mettaton shrank backward.

“cause if you don’t, i will destroy you. i will destroy you over and over again until the end of time or until i manually erase you from every existing timeline and every timeline to come until you don’t exist anywhere at all and you never will.”

Mettaton stared at him, wide-eyed. Once he was sure Sans was finished speaking, he nodded. 

“...Understood.”

“good,” Sans said.

Right on cue, Papyrus came bursting through the door. “I’M READY! HI METTATON!”

Mettaton smiled when he saw Papyrus. “Hello, darling. Don’t you look fabulous today?” His instinct was to wink at him flirtatiously, but Sans was still standing there.

Papyrus blushed a little and  _ giggled _ , making Sans almost want to gag. “NYEH~YOU TOO, METTATON.”

“yeaaah, i’m leaving,” Sans said, strolling back inside. “have fun. but not too much fun. not  _ that _ kind of fun. unless you want to. well, even if you do want to, don’t.”

“Good _ bye _ , Sans,” Mettaton said, taking Papyrus’s hand and shutting the door. 

Sans scowled.

  
Bitchy fuckin rectangle hiding in a Victoria’s Secret model. He didn’t deserve his brother.  _ No one _ deserved his brother. But fortunately, he had succeeded in making that reservation, so he sprinted up to his room to get his disguise ready. He was already prepared for the worst. He had daydreamed about all the kinds of attacks he would use if Mettaton so much as squeezed Papyrus’s hand too hard. But he knew he had to control himself. If his brother was happy, who was he to stand in the way of that?


	4. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans follows Papyrus and Mettaton to dinner.

Sans got there early, considering he could teleport, and sat down at a small table in the corner to wait. He had an enlarged hood covering most of his body and leaving his face in shadow, thinking Papyrus probably wouldn’t notice unless he was explicitly looking. He went ahead and ordered his food, since he had brought a book to pretend-read to look busy during the date. About thirty minutes later, he spotted Papyrus and Mettaton walking through the archway, chatting happily and holding hands. Ulgh.

The two sat down and kept talking, looking at their menus. Sans couldn’t hear what they were talking about, unfortunately, but he was sure he could figure it out based on the actions and facial expressions. 

Everything seemed pretty normal. Sans found himself almost a little disappointed. He had wanted to bust Mettaton for doing something horribly inappropriate so he could dunk on him for a real reason. Not that he wanted anything to happen to Papyrus, of course; he’d stop it before anything happened. He sighed, putting one of his elbows on the table as he continued to watch them wearily. Until FINALLY, something happened.

_ Mettaton’s hand moved. _

Sans narrowed his eyes, watching his movement closely. Then his leg moved, tucking itself behind his other leg daintily. He had a look in his eyes, one that Sans didn’t like at all, and his face was a little too close to Papyrus’s, really,  _ all _ of him was too close to Papyrus. Oh, now Papyrus was blushing again, looking awkward. Something was happening. He saw Mettaton wink, and Papyrus’s blush deepened. And then Mettaton leaned forward and kissed him, and Sans nearly tore a page off from his book. It wasn’t a quick kiss, either. He even thought he heard one of them humming at the feeling. This was the kind of kiss that led to  _ stuff _ , the precise stuff Papyrus had said he wasn’t ready for. But Papyrus didn’t look uncomfortable. Awkward and a little embarrassed, maybe, but not in a bad way. He seemed to have liked it. He even looked like he wanted more. Mettaton said something seductive, but Papyrus seemed to have taken it literally, and now Mettaton was chuckling, waving his hand dismissively. He wanted to hear what was going on.  _ What if he could use his eye to carry the sound waves over to him so he could hear-  _ no, his powers didn’t go that far, that was ridiculous. Wait, now they were standing up. Papyrus pulled out his phone and began typing. A moment later, Sans got a message.

_ SANS, I’VE DECIDED TO STAY AT THE RESORT WITH METTATON TONIGHT. DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, I WON’T DO ANYTHING I DON’T WANT TO. :D _

Sans felt his eye lights go out. “are you fucking kidding me?” he hissed at the phone, gritting his teeth and putting it away. He looked up again to see Mettaton take Papyrus’s hand and kiss it, making Papyrus giggle and blush like a fucking anime schoolgirl. This was his baby brother, doing grown-up things, and Sans didn’t really like it. He knew he needed to let go, though. Papyrus wasn’t a baby anymore. Mostly, he was telling himself this because he couldn’t think of a subtle enough way to sneak into Mettaton and Papyrus’s room, but he’d definitely be blowing up Papyrus’s phone with text messages. If anything, it could at least kill the mood. He silently crept up and followed behind them distantly, leaning against a wall as he watched them speak to the front desk and then go up the now-working elevator. He sighed. He’d done all he could do. Well, not really, but he’d done all he would allow himself to rationally do. Ooh, wait... maybe he could spend the night here too, and take the room right beside or across from Mettaton and Papyrus’s. He could listen through the walls. That was a very tempting idea. He knew he shouldn’t, but… what if something happened? Behind closed doors was the most dangerous part of a date. What if something happened and Papyrus couldn’t get away or get to his phone to call Sans? Deep down, he knew it was unlikely, because as much as he disliked Mettaton, he didn’t think he would want to hurt Papyrus intentionally. But  _ still _ , it was better safe than sorry. So he made up his mind, talking to the front desk and requesting the room beside the previous guests that had just checked in. The monster eyed him suspiciously. “You don’t have a reservation.”

“yeah, but i’m his brother, see. and i’m just trying to keep an eyesocket out for him, y’know? so can you just let it slide, just this once?”

She sighed. “Whatever. Here’s your key. We’re not all that busy, so I don’t really care.”

“thank you very much,” Sans said with a wink, taking his key and using the elevator.


	5. Nuh uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets spicy about the spiciness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of steam in this one but not much. Sans makes sure of that.

Meanwhile, Papyrus and Mettaton had just reached their room, and Papyrus took a seat on one of the beds. “SO…”

“So,” Mettaton agreed, sitting beside him. His hand subtly moved onto Papyrus’s thigh, and Papyrus tensed a little. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Jittery, he supposed. He didn’t think he was ready for this, but maybe he was? Mettaton made him  _ want  _ to be ready. Just looking at him sent shivers through his bones. Shivers that he hadn’t ever really felt before. They felt strange, but not bad. And he had gotten a whole lot of them when Mettaton kissed him earlier.

“UM… D-DO YOU WANT TO… do that thing again…?” Papyrus squeaked, his voice shrinking.

Mettaton smirked. “What thing? There are a lot of things I could do, love.”

Papyrus swallowed at the look in his eyes. God, he was so…  _ sexy _ . It was intimidating. “Y-you know… earlier… during dinner…”

“Ohh, THAT thing,” Mettaton teased, drawing closer to him. Papyrus could feel his breath on his neck, and the shivers came back. “I’d be happy to, darling.”

“O-okay…”

Mettaton chuckled, pressing his lips to Papyrus’s mouth again, and Papyrus felt his eyes close as he bumped his mouth back against Mettaton’s. It was a little awkward trying to kiss without lips, but he liked it all the same. Mettaton had poked fun at it earlier, saying that Papyrus must make a “mean love bite.” He felt Mettaton’s hand, still resting on his thigh, slide up a little, and the shivers spiked and made Papyrus whimper a little. And then they were interrupted.

“NUH UH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! BACK OFF! SEPARATE ROOMS! PAP, YOU’RE STAYING WITH ME!”

“SANS!!!” Papyrus exclaimed, startling as the door crashed open. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

Sans didn’t reply, merely striding in and dragging Papyrus out of the room by the hand, or attempting to, at least. Papyrus decided it was time he stuck up for himself.

“HEY! SANS YOU CAN’T JUST COME HERE AND CRASH MY DATE!”

“i’m not crashing, i’m protecting,” Sans said. “now come on--”

“Really, Sans! This is a completely inappropriate and unacceptable invasion of privacy!” Mettaton said crossly.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!” Sans snarled.

“NO! SANS, LET ME GO!” Papyrus shouted, yanking his arm away. “SANS I’M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE. I’M OLD ENOUGH TO DATE, I’M OLD ENOUGH TO KISS, I’M OLD ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING I WANT!” His voice softened a little. “SANS, I KNOW YOU WORRY ABOUT ME. BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO FATHER ME ANYMORE. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.”

Sans sighed. “i… i know. i’m sorry. it’s just… so weird to see you growing up. especially cause you’re still so young at heart, i forget that you’re not  _ actually _ that young.” He shoved his hands into his pockets shamefully. “i probably, uh, totally killed the mood, didn’t i?” he chuckled.

Mettaton huffed from the corner of the room, and Papyrus shrugged. “IT’S OKAY. I APPRECIATE YOU BROTHER, I REALLY DO, BUT I NEED MY OWN SPACE SOMETIMES.”

Sans nodded with a surrendering sigh. “yeah, i know. i’m not apologizing to you, though,” he glared at Mettaton.

“SANS,” Papyrus warned.

Sans groaned. “fine, i’m sorry. but not really. i guess i’ll leave you guys alone now…”

“YOU’RE GOING TO GO HOME, SANS,” Papyrus said firmly, crossing his arms.

“yeah, yeah,” Sans mumbled. “just… be careful, okay? and  _ you _ ,” his eyes targeted Mettaton. “if you do anything, you only have  _ half _ an idea of what i’ll do to you.”

“SAANS,” Papyrus growled.

“alright, alright, i’ll leave for real. bye paps.”

“I WANT TO SEE YOU TELEPORT AWAY.”

Sans rolled his eyes, obeying him, and returning home.

Papyrus sighed, shutting the door and returning to the bed. “GOOD ASGORE, HE’S DIFFICULT.”

“Well, hopefully he’s gone for good,” Mettaton said with a flirty smile. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Papyrus giggled a little. “HM. I KNOW WHAT WAY.”


	6. It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened.

So, apparently this date wasn't a one time thing. Sans witnessed more and more Mettaton + Papyrus as the days went by. They had even given themselves a name, "Papyton", a mix between their own names. Sans thought it was ridiculous, but Alphys seemed to get it. She called it a "ship name." Alphys seemed to be a pretty big fan of "Papyton." 

Sans couldn't relate. He tried so hard to let his parental instincts go and let Papyrus be more independent, but Papyrus was the one thing he was never lazy about, and he didn't think he knew how to stop. He even considered telling Papyrus to stop telling him where he was going and when, so that Sans wouldn't have the ability to control it, but he didn't think that'd be a good idea. There was a difference between independence and outright neglect. He also was having to work on not grilling Papyrus every time he got back from a date. After the first date, when Papyrus had gotten home the next morning, Sans was immediately asking question after question about what happened, with Papyrus beating around the bush and eventually shutting himself in his room. It wasn't like he really wanted to know the details, he just wanted to know what was going on so he could… well, he wasn't really sure, but it just felt important to know. Papyrus had finally admitted (out of exasperation from Sans's nosiness) that all they had done was kiss, much to Sans's relief.

This time, though, there was something different.

Papyrus had been at Mettaton's house for the day, and when he came back home, Sans was on the couch not-so-subtly waiting for him, pretending to be reading a book. He looked up when the door opened, as anyone would have, and immediately noticed that something was off. Papyrus's movements were… awkward. More so than usual, at least. Sans couldn't entirely pin down how, but he just looked different. 

"hey pap, how was your day with mettaton?" He asked casually.

Papyrus's voice was a lot quieter than usual. Like, a  _ lot _ quieter.

"It was good."

Sans narrowed his eyes a bit. "pap, what's wrong? what happened? did you guys get into a fight or something?"

To his surprise, Papyrus laughed a little. "Nyehehe… no…" he cheekbones were flushed red, his eyes darting to the side.

"then what the hell is up with you? you're being so weird," Sans said. "what happened over there?"

"Nothing Sans, it's fine. I had... a good time." Papyrus's blush deepened and he scurried upstairs into his room before Sans could say anything else.

Oh fuck. They hadn't gotten into a fight.

Sans wasn't sure how to feel. He had the very violent urge to break down his brother's door and demand answers, but he knew that he shouldn't and that Papyrus probably wouldn't give them to him anyway. But… well, they were close, they were the only family they had for each other. Wouldn't Sans be one of the first people Papyrus would want to tell about losing his virginity? Sans sighed. He supposed he'd better wait for Papyrus to come to him first.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait very long, because Papyrus's door burst open just a few minutes later and he came scrambling down the stairs, plopping himself next to Sans on the couch.

"SANS, METTATON AND I… WE… WE DID IT."

"it?" Sans questioned, even though he was pretty sure he already knew what he meant.

"YOU KNOW…  _ IT _ ."

"ohh.  _ it _ ."

"YES."

They were both silent for a moment before Sans spoke again.

"so… how was it?"

"SANS! THAT'S PRIVATE!" Papyrus said, glaring at him. "...IT WAS AMAZING! I DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING COULD FEEL THAT GOOD! EVERY TIME I THOUGHT IT COULDN'T GET BETTER, IT DID! ESPECIALLY WHEN HE LICKED MY--"

"woah, okay, I don't need the details," Sans said quickly, putting his hands up. "but, uh, i'm glad you had a good time, pap. and i'm glad you waited until you were ready."

"SANS… WHAT WAS YOUR… FIRST TIME LIKE?" Papyrus asked curiously. "...IF I MAY ASK."

Sans shrugged. "i got nothin' to hide. it was… rushed. i wasn't doing it because i was ready or because i really wanted to, i just did it because the opportunity came and i thought i should. i mean yeah, it felt good, but i just kept having this feeling that it could've been so much better if i had just waited for someone i really cared about."

Papyrus nodded slowly. "...SO IS THAT WHY YOU'VE BEEN SO WEIRD ABOUT ME AND METTATON'S RELATIONSHIP? YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE YOURS?"

Sans sighed. "i guess that's part of it. but also just cause i care about you, you know. relationships and sex and all that can be a lot of responsibility, both emotionally and physically. and it also means you're growing up for real. it's not just that you're getting older. you're getting older in experiences too, like, mentally older." He paused. "...does that make any sense at all or have i just been mumbling gibberish this whole time?"

"A BIT OF BOTH. BUT I UNDERSTAND. THAT'S HOW I FEEL EVERY TIME YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING USEFUL," Papyrus said.

Sans chuckled. "you're proud of me but it's weird?"

"YES! EXACTLY!"

Sans smiled. "well. it's still a little weird for me, but in the end, i'm just glad you're happy, bro."

Papyrus beamed. "THANK YOU BROTHER… THAT MEANS ALOT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end, since I can't really think of anywhere else for this to go. but we'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
